The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices and, more particularly, to outboard motors comprising a propulsion unit which includes a powerhead and a propeller carrying lower unit and which is both tiltable and steerable relative to the boat transom on which the outboard motor is mounted.
Still more particularly, the invention relates to arrangements for boat mounting an outboard motor propulsion unit for vertical tilting and horizontal steering movements such that upward tilting of the propulsion unit to a raised or elevated position providing accessibility to the propeller above the water does not involve movement of the propulsion unit forwardly of the rear surface of the transom. With such mountings, the inside area of a boat is effectively increased and the common transom cutout or notch can be avoided with the result that a higher transom can be employed to obtain greater seaworthiness.
Attention is directed to the Stevens application Ser. No. 159,480, filed June 16, 1980, and entitled "Outboard Motor With Elevated Horizontal Pivot Axis".
Attention is also directed to my co-pending application Ser. No. 167,337, filed July 9, 1980, and entitled "Outboard Motor with Dual Trim and Tilt Axes".
Attention is also directed to the Shimanckas U.S. Pat. No. 3,269,351, issued Aug. 30, 1966 and to the Pichl U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,747 issued Dec. 11, 1979.